watching clips of percy
by i am ohh cookie
Summary: Leo finds some things in the woods... mmmmm read and find out what. R&R rated T for saftey.
1. thrill ride of love! and finding

**Me: do I have to say it?**

**Leo: Yes… I DON'T WANT TO BE OWNED!**

**Camp HB: YEAH!**

**Me: I not a boy no rick….. don't kill me.**

Piper:

Me and Jason were in the Zeus cabin. We were just chilling until Leo came running in. "What is it know"? said Jason apperely annoyed. "jeezish Jase I found this just lying in the woods". Leo said trying to mock Jason. Witch failed. " cool what is it". I said. I was very couoius right Know. And no I am not ADHD. I was tested. Not fun. "Video tapes and a tape recorder". Leo said. "What are you waiting for? Get it set". Said Jason. "ok" was all he said and he started working. 2 or 3 minutes later. We had popcorn, sodas, pillows and blanks on the floor. We got comfortable. And Leo pressed play. It said in bright red letters" Hepfestes TV" "COOL" Leo yelled. "sshhhhh". me and Jason said. A boy and Annabeth who clearly looked young. The boy had he raven black hair and sea green eyes. " Is that Annabeth"? said Jason. "yeah, and SHUT-UP"! I said. They were in the tunnel of love with spiders everywhere. "that has to suck for Annabeth" I said. " What going through the tunnel of love"? said Leo clearly wrong. " No idiot. The spiders and Athena. DUH". I said witch shut him up. " OH"! They started yelling at each other. ( not me and Leo Percy and Annabeth) Then they jumped and got caught by a flying goat? Then the clip went off. Wow was going through everyones mind. The conch cell sounded in the distance. " Meet here after dinner " said Jason. We nodded and went to the dinning palivlin.

**AN : it will take me awhile to post…**

**1 school starts soon**

**2 training to be on the volleyball and softball teams**

**3 not that fast at typing I can't take typing class at school cause I'm in band….. see yo later I out! **

***** drops the mike and walks out*****


	2. Chariot race the 1 one only!

**Me: uh… I still no boy so— LEO DO NOT GO IN THE COOKIE DOOR!**

**Leo: * bouncing off the walls* YOU DON'T OWN ME GIRL!**

**Me: He's right for once…. I don't own nothing **

Jason:

After a depressing lunch at the Jup- Zeus's table, I was in a mood for watching stuff.Piper was already there. " Where's Leo"? She said. Leo came though the door. " I-I'm here n-now". Leo said as he was trying to catch his breath. " Alright lets play it". Leo said. I clicked the play button.

_Every one was screaming and cheering._

" What the…". We said

_A girl came to view. " My name is Selena if you found this tape you are watching a chariot race…. Any way back to the race"._

"….. THAT GRILS HOT"! you can guess….

" That's my sister idiot". Said Piper coolly.

" ….. oh…. Never mind". He replied.

_She zoomed in. the Hermes chariot slammed into the Apollo's._

" Wow…. I like this game". Said the boys.

_Then the Apollo's chariot slammed into the Apollo's._

" wow talk about instant Karma". Said Piper.

"shhhhh". Said the boys.

" Hmp". Said Piper.

_They were racing up the track. "Birds"! someone yelled._

"What"? they said.

_Selena pointed to the sky. It was like a tornado._

"AAAAHHHH"! yelled Leo. As he dove behind the couch.

Me and Piper were to hooked to the screen to care.

_At the edge of the screen you can see Clarisse and her chariot cross the finish line. Annabeth jumped over to the Poseidon's chariot and going the wrong way._

"there going the wrong way". I said.

" Strange…". Said Leo.

_Selena grunted and dropped the camera. Annabeth and Percy got off the chariot with a CD and a radio._

" why would they need that"? said Leo.

"I don't know now shut up"! yelled Piper.

_The music was horrible. Annabeth yelled " archers"! And in no time the ground was covered with bird. "Now". Said a guy. " to punish the trouble makers". He said looking at a Cyclops Annabeth and Percy. _

"WHAT"! We yelled.

"They didn't do anything wrong"! I said.

"Who is that guy"? Piper said.

"Tantalus". Said someone.

We jumped. I looked behind me. It was… The Stoll's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry…. I have not been up dating lately. Its just school! We had home work every night for math! So….. and I just signed up for pep band ** happy dance** And I have't to practice like 5 hours (1 hour) for softball. Because I want to make the team! So sorry if I don't write soon. I will post this on about every one of my story's. **


End file.
